reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedding of Princess Claude and Luc Narcisse
The wedding of Princess Claude and Luc Narcisse took place in Playing with Fire. This event occurred because Claude's sister Leeza was threatening to send her to a convent, and it was Lord Narcisse that got her to change her mind and have Claude marry instead. During the Event After Claude is caught sleeping with a married man, her mean spirited sister Leeza arranges with the Vatican to have her taken to a convent for life. When their mother learns of this, she tries desperately to get Leeza to change her mind, but it's to no end. Leeza apparently is jealous that her sister and mother have been growing closer, and Lord Narcisse volunteers to speak with her. Later Narcisse goes to Catherine with the news that the only way Leeza will back off the convent is if Claude gets married. Later that day, Catherine, Claude and Lord Narcisse head to the main gate to meet her future husband. Catherine has a brief chat with her daughter about how Leeza is taking her gripes with their mother out on her etc. However Catherine apologizes to her daughter for this situation and tells her that she only has two options: marriage or a convent and Claude asks if she at least gets to meet her new husband A few minutes later a carriage pulls up and Lord Narcisse's handsome son Luc steps out and greets his father, Catherine and Claude. That afternoon, Catherine finds her daughter and Luc getting acquainted and asks to speak to her daughter in private. After Luc leaves them alone, Catherine inquires of her daughter as to how things are going, Claude replies that it's not so horrible and Catherine replies that while this may not be what she wanted right now this marriage will protect her; she also promises Claude that: once they get rid of Leeza she will help her deal with the consequences of her marriage to Luc if there are any, and if he ever lays a hand on her then she will get her out of this marriage. Claude asks her mother if she means this and Catherine replies that while she may not be able to save her from a convent but she can make her a widow when the time is right. With this assurance Claude agrees to marry Luc and hugs her mother. Early that evening, Claude is in her chambers in a beautiful white gown; she takes off the ring Leith gave her and puts it in a box. A short time later Claude walks down the aisle and as her mother and sister look on she and Luc take their vows and become husband and wife. At the reception, Luc defends his new bride from Leeza and the couple enjoys their first dance together. After the festivities, as Claude and Luc prepare to consummate their union Lord Narcisse stumbles upon Leith who surprisingly is alive. Leith tries to argue that he's back for Claude; however Narcisse tells him that he is too late as Claude has married his son. Leith protests, but Narcisse tells him that it's his job to see that Claude and Luc have a long and happy marriage and orders him to be taken away as Leith lets out screams of protest. Gallery RE404A 0240b.jpg RE404A 0080b.jpg tumblr_omcdb9S6871sjq8ulo1_250.gif Trivia *Historically, Claude married Charles III, Duke of Lorraine on January 19, 1559 at the tender age of 11. **the couple had a happy marriage and 9 children. *Claude has no idea that Leith is alive *Had Claude not married Luc, Leeza would've sent her to a convent. Category:Event Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Event